


baby, it's cold outside (so let me keep you warm with my burning soul)

by tropic_equator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropic_equator/pseuds/tropic_equator
Summary: Lio is not used to cold due to the Promare flame keeping him warm and Galo is an excellent cuddler.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 263
Collections: Lio de Galon Fics





	baby, it's cold outside (so let me keep you warm with my burning soul)

For as long as he remembered, Lio had had a fire burning inside him and a voice forming a background noise at the back of his mind that told him to  _ burn burn burn.  _ Sometimes the fire burned too bright and he was filled with the urge to reduce the whole world into cinder and ash. Sometimes the voice became so loud, it drowned other sounds and Lio was tempted to follow it just so it would quiet down for the sake of his sanity.

That fire--the Promare--had been a part of him for so long that he felt strangely empty when they went back to their own universe and the Burnish was no more. That fire had kept him warm even in the coldest winter, kept him company in the loneliest night, kept him safe from the people who wanted to hurt him for doing nothing except being himself. That fire had been like an extra limb, like an extension of his being, both a tool and weapon at the same time.

Lio found himself looking for a spark when he saw his hand. He found himself trying to call his fire at night in the beginning of winter when the temperature dropped below zero and snow fell to cover the ground like a soft, white blanket. 

He's not used to this. His body always ran hot and the cold used to never bother him. Now he was shivering under three layers of blanket despite the heater had been cranked up to the highest setting.

"Stupid cold, stupid snow, stupid weather," Lio grumbled as he burrowed deeper inside the blanket. He missed Galo. The blue-haired firefighter was off firefighting after an emergency call two hours ago about a large fire in a building downtown. Something about kitchen fire going out of control. 

_ At least they won't be cold,  _ Lio thought almost with jealousy, imagining the warmth of a flame dancing and flickering as it heated up its surroundings. The apartment he shared with Galo had a functional central heating, but Lio was used to actual fire--Promare fire especially.

The bed felt too big and too cold without Galo's bulk beside him to take up most of the space. That man sprawled all over the place when he slept, but he also radiated body heat like a walking furnace. Lio might be the ex-Burnish, but Galo's body ran much hotter (temperature wise and, well, he's certainly not lacking any physical appeal).

He missed Galo. He missed his larger bulk, his big and warm hands, his hug. Lio buried his face into his pillow, his face flushed when he thought that.

It's a strange thing, being in an intimate relationship with someone that some days he couldn't believe it. Being considered a terrorist with a penchant for burning towns who was also considered as public enemy number one didn't exactly left much time or opportunity to date. This was uncharted territory for him, new and terrifying and exciting at the same time. Lio desperately wanted this to work, and he held on tightly to that, afraid that one day it would slip away from his grasp and he woke up without Galo by his side.

"Lio! I'm home!" Galo's loud voice announcing his arrival cut through his musings. 

He should probably greet Galo, but it was so cold and the bed had just started to feel warmer. He loathed to get out of it, even if he really wanted to see Galo.

"In the bedroom!" Lio shouted instead. 

The door to their shared bedroom opened immediately. Galo stood leaning against the doorframe, still clad in his firefighting uniform. He wore the jacket with a shirt underneath it now that the weather's getting colder instead of baring his chest as he did in the summer. Lio quietly mourned the loss of such an amazing sight even when he wanted Galo to be warm when doing his job.

"You look adorable," Galo said, smiling fondly at him. 

Lio glared at him, but the effect was severely decreased considering he did it while curling up on the bed like a cat with three layers of blanket pulled up until only the upper half of his face was visible.

"Come here," Lio demanded. He wanted his personal heater back. "Hurry up and get on the bed, you idiot."

"Geez, impatient much? I'm coming, I'm coming." Galo took off his jacket and his uniform pants, leaving him only in his boxers and T-shirt. Lio tugged him inside the blanket impatiently and arranged their positions so he was encased within Galo's arms with his head on the other man's broad chest. 

"Better?" Galo murmured as he stroked Lio's hair. Lio hummed and nuzzled him happily in response.

"You must be a cat in another life," Galo said. Lio closed his eyes and let this one slide. He could deny it all he wanted, but the fact is he's currently happily curling up against Galo and being petted gently.

"I miss you," Lio said. He searched for Galo's hand and brought their palms together with their fingers curling against each other when he found it. Galo's hand was big and warm like the rest of him. Lio could feel the blue-haired man's body heat starting to seep into his own body. 

"It's only been two hours."

"Two hours too long."

"I miss you too."

Lio opened his eyes and tilted his head up to look at Galo. "Really?"

"Yeah, all the time I was there, I thought about coming back to you after the job was done."

"Oh," was Lio's only response. He was used to people wanting him gone and people dreading his presence, except for Meis and Gueira who would always follow him no matter what. 

"I thought about you in our home," the word home sent a warm tingle down his body, "I thought about you being cold and all I wanted to do was to go back home and make sure that you are warm and comfortable."

Lio knew that his face was definitely redder than a tomato now. "You should concentrate on your job more, idiot! What if you get distracted? What if you get injured because you get distracted?!"

"It's fine! It's fine! Nobody got hurt, everyone got home safely and the fire was quickly put out. Of course, I took care to not get injured. I still want to spend a long, long time with you." Galo's gaze as he said that was intense and Lio had to turn away from him because being looked at with those eyes full adoration and love was too much.

_ He will be the death of me,  _ Lio thought,  _ I'm so lucky to have him.  _

Galo suddenly shifted so he was lying on his side, his arms still around Lio. "Now I can hold you better like this," he said cheerfully. 

_ He will definitely be the death of me,  _ Lio thought as he closed his eyes. His head was pillowed on Galo's arm, half of the other man's bulk covering his own smaller body like a comfortable blanket. The world quieted and narrowed to just the two of them, their soft breathing the only sound to be heard.

Outside, the world was covered in ice and snow, transformed into a winter wonderland where the wind blew strongly to make even those wearing the thickest coat shiver as they felt the cold to their bones. But inside, in this world just for the two of them, they laid together warm and content as they drifted to sleep. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
